User talk:AmazingLover96
Creating your user talk Welcome to the site, AL96. I'm a person on this wiki, and I just wanted to say a warm welcome from all of us here. I hope to see you around writing or reviewing or making dick jokes in the comments with the rest of us. Anyway, just wanted to give you a warm welcome from all of us here, and please message me on my talk (or an admin, they're more helpful) if you need anything. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 05:37, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Re: Advice I'm actually not an admin here, just an active user. Empy, Jay, Dupin, and Chris are all actual admins on this site, and are likely to have one of them on when you ask a question. But, as a writer myself, I think I can help. Well... This is embarrassing. I haven't read your story, and I haven't even been on for a year yet (though I have seen my fair share of shitposts). I believe I can help anyway, though. I'm going to assume for my purposes that your story is great (could be a lot worse, but has some minor areas to be improved upon). First off, put all your chapters on one single page separated by Chapter WhateverChapterItIs , which, when published, looks like This. Since you can't delete pages on your own ask an admin (those guys I listed up there) to delete the already pre-existing pages. This will help with your reader chapter-to-chapter sustainability, as users won't have to keep searching up new chapters. Another tip I have is to post your stories everywhere and anywhere you can. Wattpad? More like Wattpost-my-stories-here. Creepypasta.com? More like Creepypost-my-story.com. Pastebin? well... you get the idea. I myself only figured this out today, actually, when I found out that both my narrations on a story were from Creepypasta.com. Anyway, do the things I mentioned, and I'm sure that, in time, your story will get the attention it deserves. One other thing... Do you REALLY want edgy 13-year-old emos drawing fanfics of your work kissing slenderman? ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 04:01, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :Hello. I noticed your message on Christian's page. You mentioned that he deleted your pasta three years ago. I wanted to clarify that it would be completely impossible. As you can see on his page, he's only been a member of this place since April 2016. :I also wanted to mention a few other things. Firstly, your pasta isn't necessarily entitled to attention. That is left for others to decide. And popularity isn't everything, as the stories that are the most popular usually aren't really of the highest quality (Jeff the killer is the exact opposite of quality, for example). I can explain you why, if you wish. :Secondly, since your stories are part of a series, I will suggest you a template. It's redacted like this: . It displays like this: :It can be used for Raising Hell Chapter 2, at the bottom of the page. You can do similar to the other two, just change the titles in the links. That way you won't have to post it in the comments. :You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 14:29, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Story I'll look over your story during the coming days but unfortunately I'm quite busy so I may not have time to get to it soon. However I can address some of the following issues; first, these ought to be individual complete stories. It's okay to create a series of stories that are sequential, like the sequels in a movie franchise, but if you're posting an unfinished story chapter by chapter then that means the story's going to have to be deleted. If you have the entire story finished, even if its colossal, let me know and we can post it all to one page as a single story. Or, at the very least, I can discuss it with other admins and we'll work something out. But what is absolutely against the rules is to post part 1, part 2, and part 3 of a story when you haven't written parts 4, 5 and 6. Far too many people try this, far too many people forget or give up, and the wikia gets left with unfinished stories that have no conclusions. From the looks of it you've actually written all thirty chapters, in which case we should be able to work something out. I'll make a note to other admins and see what they say is the best way forward. But if you're interested in being popular you can maybe try and post to r/nosleep because sometimes, every now and again, something becomes huge on that site (be careful though because it has very strict roleplaying rules that are super easy to break). But no one's making another slenderman, not ever again. Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice. Don't write to be popular, write to get better. Participate in the community, be humble, and be ready to learn and help others who are newer than you. The number one rule to get attention is to build up good karma in the community. If you review other people's stories and offer helpful useful advice on the workshop you'll generally see users notice you and pay attention to your story. At the very least you can just cash in your good karma and tell someone "hey I reviewed your shit, review mine" and they'll probably agree. The next best way to get attention is to keep your stories short. Stories less than 2500 words tend to get the most attention because they're easy, and quick, to read. I think a good name can also help, but I suck at names so I have no real advice to offer on that front ChristianWallis (talk) 15:06, January 12, 2017 (UTC) This wiki is only accepting completed stories, please do no post stories piecemeal as not only does it result in a lot of pages, but it also reduces the likelihood that someone will read the story if they stumble across chapter 4 of 56. A final note, none of those chapters were standalone and felt more like pieces in an incomplete/unposted story. As such they've been deleted. Finish writing and revising your story (as I came across a number of mechanical errors involving punctuation, wording, and capitalization) before submitting it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:08, January 12, 2017 (UTC)